


Write it Red - The Transformers Drabbles

by Rednaelo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Chirolinguistics, Crushes, Dicking Around, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Rednaelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a reposting of the drabbles I've written on tumblies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Wings - Starscream

The ground was cold. Unrepentant and stubborn, Starscream dug his digits into it, furrowing the surface with scratches.  But what use was it to damage what ultimately could not flinch away or return him to where he belonged?  He growled and the noise caught in his vocalizer.  He coughed and when it did, more blood splattered to the dust in a sickly plop.  Starscream wrapped his arms around his chassis, smearing his paint with energon-soaked mud.  Behind him, his wings sagged, lopsided and slipped from their hinges.  Bright pink blood trickled from the tips, but the ground remained cold. 

The sky was so close, but Starscream could never dig his fingers into it and cling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	2. First Kiss - Rodimus & Drift

Rodimus does this thing where he just leans on the doorframe to Drift’s habsuite and smalltalks to him for a few minutes before he actually leaves for the night. Talks about the crew and talks about their plans.  Talks about the quest and what it means and talks about the lessons Drift gives him on swordfighting and talks about the gossip he’s heard down in Swerve’s.  And he just stands there, taking up the whole doorway, leaning on the jamb and stretching his arm out to press his hand against the sensor so the door doesn’t accidentally shut on him.  Drift is good humored.  He responds to every comment, even though sometimes he makes himself busy in his room while Rodimus goes on instead of just standing there, waiting for the conversation to be over.

They tend to get longer and longer, these smalltalks, with every occurrence. When Drift eventually asks Rodimus if he wants to come inside to talk, Rodimus waves him off and promptly leaves, still smiling. The invitations start becoming as regular as the talks, as are the gentle denials of them and the subsequent departures, the following silences, and the ghosted image of Rodimus’ smile, something soft in his optics.  Drift frowns when he thinks about it. 

The next time Rodimus lingers, Drift stops the smalltalk before it can start. Rodimus is so stunned by the kiss that his jaw drops in the middle of it; Drift takes the opportunity to steal a taste.  This time, when he asks if Rodimus wants to come in, Drift smiles as arms wrap around him and the door shuts, blocking out the light of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	3. Agony - Rodimus

The middle distance was a good place to lose himself. He didn’t stay lost for very long. Hands peeling back your abdominal plating had a funny way of getting your attention. Rodimus grit his teeth hard enough to split his dental plates as the roughshod blade carved into the soft dermal mesh beneath his armor.  His attacker was murmuring something but Rodimus didn’t catch a single word, all sounds muffled beneath his own frantic venting, his sharp cries of pain.  He’d survive this, sure.  This predator seemed more focused on inflicting pain than taking life.

Rodimus hung his helm and stared, dissociated from the whole experience, as energon-soaked hands reached into the gash they’d carved and let his internals spill out.  They hung from his body in a swath of blood.  Distantly, Rodimus eyed the pool of pink spreading wider and wider beneath him. Oh…when had they pulled his leg out of socket?  It hung from the distended joint by a few cords and not much else, slumped against the floor lower than the other.

He’d survive it. Surely he’d survive….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	4. Passion - Rodimus & Drift

“No, like this.”  

Drift pushed his knuckles gently against Rodimus’ palm and then opened his fingers, making Rodimus’ digits fan a little wider. Once again, he wove their fingers together and touched the tips against the back of Rodimus’ hand, slipped his thumb between their palms and bumped their wrists together. He glanced up and caught Rodimus staring at their conjoined hands, optics intent and bright, cheeks a gentle pink in the soft darkness of the room.

“Got it?” Drift asked, unable to help the grin that slipped out when Rodimus swallowed hard and quickly looked up at him. He didn’t miss the way Rodimus’ eyes lingered on Drift’s mouth before they met his gaze.

“One more time,” Rodimus said, vocalizer rasping in a whisper.

“You’re having trouble focusing,” Drift commented, leaning in until he could nudge Rodimus’ helm with his own.

“What does it mean, again?” Rodimus asked as he clumsily tried to repeat the hand motions, mixing a few of them up before just giving up outright. He pressed his mouth, his tongue, against Drift’s palm instead.

“It means ‘you’re mine,’” Drift answered, his legs unfolding until he was kneeling astride Rodimus’ lap.

“Mmh….” Rodimus pulled his lips from Drift’s hand and smirked up at him.  “Guess I really should learn it properly, then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	5. Enchant - Perceptor & Brainstorm

“You’ve constructed some pretty excellent models but I doubt that you’ve put together anything like this. Sure, gathering some of the personal data to calibrate it specifically to your specs was a bit, uh….”

“Invasive.”

“Sure, invasive, that’s a fine word. But! The added benefit is that after all the modifications are set that the rifle will work  _for_  you no matter what. It has biofeed readouts to adjust recoil and power output depending on how much energy and strength you’re exhibiting. The dimensional compressor can literally adjust the weight of the gun in an instant to allow for the most efficient movement. And I know you have spotting programs already working fulltime for you in your own processor but this one has simulator predictive ability within a 3% margin of error. Your aim can reach twice regular capacity and your accuracy is up another two hundred percent. You’re welcome.”  
  
Perceptor turned the rifle over in his hands.  He peered down the sights and tested the scope before flipping the safety and the compressor switch.  The gun folded up on itself and he hung it on his shoulder, giving Brainstorm a nod.

“I like it; thank you.”  Perceptor put his hand on Brainstorm’s shoulder, letting it linger for a moment as he walked by and then eventually made his way out of the lab.  Behind him, Brainstorm slumped onto a nearby stool and leaned his cheek against his hand. No one was around to hear his embarrassingly smitten sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	6. Heartfelt, Beautiful, Shooting Star - Cyclonus & Tailgate

Tailgate scooched a little to the left, close enough to feel Cyclonus’ field where he kept it contained.  Not close enough to bump into him, but still close. 

“Did you see it?” he asked, pointing up to the starry night.  “It was so fast I thought I imagined it.”

Cyclonus hummed in response, his helm dipping in the slightest nod.

“You’re supposed to make a wish, right?” Tailgate went on. “Heh…not like it makes sense to wish on shooting stars.  But the thought’s kinda nice. It’s sweet….”

“What do you wish for?” Cyclonus asked him.

“Hmmm….”  Tailgate wiggled his pedes a little as the stars above watched over him.  “I think I’d just wish for my life to be a good one.”

Cyclonus glanced down at the little bot sitting next to him.  Gently he lifted his hand and rested it on Tailgate’s back.  Tailgate didn’t even startle, but his bright blue visor lifted to gaze into Cyclonus’ face.

“Kinda silly to wish on stars,” Tailgate said again.

“I think your wish could come true easily enough,” Cyclonus said.  Tailgate didn’t say anything to that. But when he scooted a little closer, his small frame pressing snugly against Cyclonus’ side, Cyclonus wrapped his arm around Tailgate. Another star arced through space and Tailgate told Cyclonus to make a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	7. Chocolate - Kade & Heatwave

“You get that on my seats, I will get engine grease on your face.”

“Lighten up, big guy, it’s a milkshake, not a time bomb.”

“Yeah, well, any food you bring in here always ends up as crumbs on the upholstery or bags under the gas pedal.”

Kade rolled his eyes and took another slurp from the cup he was holding. Heatwave’s face continued to glare at him from the dashboard screen as he reclined in the front seat, feet on the steering wheel.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t even enjoy something as magnificent as the triple-chocolate milkshake.  Your loss, pal, too bad robots don’t actually eat food,” Kade said.

“Just throw it away when you’re done with it. Remember the last time you had a soda and just left it here for a weekend?  _Ants_ , Kade.  Ants.”

“Alright, alright, I got it!” Kade said throwing his hands up in exasperation.  Then he froze as something went  _splat_  on the seat next to him. Wide blue eyes slowly shifted to the side. Yep…that was gonna stain….

Heatwave glared menacingly.

“What did you just spill on me,” he growled.

“Uh…nothing?”  Kade flashed a very guilty grin.  Heatwave flung open his doors and then flung Kade out of the seat, milkshake and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	8. Panic - Krok & Spinister

The room went dark and loud at the same time, presumably because Spinister had just aimed and then fired his blaster at the only light source. Krok, from his place where he’d ducked on the floor, gave a sigh.

“Spinister?”

“It was glowing funny,” Spinister offered in explanation, his voice unusually wavering.  Krok sighed again.

“I’m coming over to you,” he said, as he got to his knees.  “I’ll ask that you try to avoid shooting me when I reach you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Don’t shoot me.”

“Okay.”

“It’s just me, don’t shoot.”

“That you, Krok?”

Krok went still as he felt the barrel of the blaster pressed under his chin.

“It’s me,” he said gently. “I’m going to put my hands on your arms, okay?  You see my optics?”

“I see them.”

“Not glowing funny, right?”

“No.”

“Alright.”  Krok gently brought his hands down on Spinister’s forearms.  The gun barrel retreated.  The auxiliary power kicked in and the room was lit with the faint glow of the emergency lights. Spinister sat stiffly in the chair, red optics blinking at Krok where he knelt before him.  “You want some energon?” the captain asked him.

“We’re out,” Spinister said, rather smartly, all things considered.

“I got a cube in reserve. You can have it.”  He retrieved the cube from his subspace and pressed it into Spinister’s hand.  “Drink it down then go have a nap, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	9. Correct - Wing

Wing ducked and grabbed at Drift’s dorsal plating, using the strength and weight of his force to throw his opponent across the room.

“You’re telegraphing your moves,” Wing said as Drift growled and scraped himself back up to his feet.  “You’ll never get the upper hand with me if you keep telling me what you’re going to do next.”

“Yeah, you’d think I’d learn better by now,” Drift sneered, wiping a bit of energon from the corner of his mouth as he took his stance again. 

“Your best will not come from aiming to subvert me or overcome me as an obstacle,” Wing advised him as he took a few measured steps around Drift, always keeping a close eye on him.  “You will only succeed once you realize the truth.”

“And what would that be?” Drift asked.  Then he charged.  He was on his back before he realized it.  Wing hovered over him with a grin.

“How could you realize the truth if I just spell it out for you?” Wing said.  He reached his hand down.  Reluctantly, Drift reached back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	10. Panic - Rodimus & Drift

Rodimus sat by the doorway, his room trashed.  Furniture was overturned, there were dents in the walls, complete with paint skids, marks from where Rodimus had thrown his fists.  But now he just sat still, trying to breathe, trying to collect himself.  Trying to get the thoughts to  _shut up_. Thoughts about how he’d never make it. How everyone would realize what he’d done. How somewhere along the line, he was going to get even more people killed for more of his awful decisions.  

And how now, he’d have to face it all alone.  Drift had taken the fall, even though Rodimus had tried to beg him out of it. And now he was bereft his third in command, his friend, his lover…. 

Rodimus put his face in his hands and let himself sink into the flood of anguish that rolled over him.  The distant memory of Drift’s arms around him, his smile, his confidence that Rodimus was more important to this quest than Drift ever was….  It did nothing but suffocate him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	11. Mistakes - Rodimus

“More,” Rodimus said, hold his open hand out on the bar counter.  Swerve had given him a disbelieving look but filled his glass again anyway and pushed it into Rodimus’ greedy fingers.  “Thanks, Swerve, you’re a champ.”

“Sure thing, Rodimus,” Swerve said before shuffling to the other side of the bar to attend to some other mech.  Rodimus tossed back the glass of engex like it was standard ration-grade and then slammed the glass down on the bar.  

“Another!” he cried out.

“That’s enough for you for tonight,” Ultra Magnus said as he came up behind Rodimus and pulled him away from the stool.  “Back to your quarters.”

“Frag off, Magnus, go do something boring that won’t bother me.”

“You’re going to upturn your tanks if you continue in this vein.”

“Joke’s on you, Magnus,” Rodimus said, his slurred statement followed by a rather unfortunate groan.  Ultra Magnus froze as something wet and warm splattered down his leg, Rodimus heaving in his arms.  

And then, breathless, Rodimus just laughed.

Which was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	12. Decay - Optimus Prime & Prowl

How strange it was….  How strange to look on a face you has for almost your whole life associated with ‘friend’ and ‘ally’ and ‘home’ and then find the absence of all those things.  It wasn’t like missing a step.  It was like that one human proverb Prowl had once read.  Like asking for bread and receiving a stone.  Searching for comfort and finding pain where it once was.

Prowl pulled himself up from the ground, scraping paint along the grit and dust as Optimus Prime, his leader…his lifelong friend, glared down with anger.  With fury and hurt and the kind of wretchedness that begot violence. 

“That you would do this,” Optimus whispered, his voice shaking with rage.  He cut himself off, glancing aside, hands clenched - he would not help Prowl to his feet - as Prowl struggled to stand.  “Your betrayal is unfathomable.”  

Absently, Prowl wondered who else would now gaze down upon him with eyes like that: eyes that were emptied of the love they once had for Prowl, replaced by the sharpest of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	13. Dust - Deadlock

That nearsighted bullshit would cost them.  It would cost them all, every single one of the Decepticons.  They were fools, each of them, especially Turmoil, to be so stupidly focused on the short-term that they couldn’t even plan ahead. Deadlock saw where this was headed.  If they kept pulling up short, lowering their guns before their enemies were all destroyed, they’d never win.

He knew the truth.  He knew the truth and it had landed him here.  On a barren planet, exiled.  Alone with the dust and no allies in the universe. Deadlock looked down at his hands.  Alone, all the memories came back of his hands covered in grime from the gutters. With no weapon to fire, no opponents to rip into, the fear….  The fear of a return to those endlessly dark days crept up his throat like a sickness.  

They were fools, all of them, and it would all end the same way it began.  Deadlock would end…with nothing left but the dust in his hands.

He clenched his fists. He’d go down fighting this time.  The fear was swallowed back, the dust brushed from his palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	14. Agony - Kup & Springer

Kup pushed himself up from the sorry cushion of his arms.  He groaned gently, rubbing his face to try and refocus, bring himself out of sleep.  His optics reset a few times.  He picked up the cygar from where he’d put it down on the nightstand at Springer’s bedside.  Springer…

Springer was still out.  The beeps of monitoring machinery filled the room and on the gurney, Springer remained completely motionless.  The medics had done the best they could with repairs but Springer showed absolutely no signs of waking.  Kup sighed, giving the kid a once-over.  Still all banged up. Repaired, sure, but scratched and dinged to hell and back.

Still alive.  But barely alive at all.  Kup shook his head and pushed himself up from the stool where he’d perched himself for the night and fallen asleep.  He wasn’t going to hang around here.  Not sit there and tear himself up when there wasn’t slag he could do.  Springer would’ve hated it. He took a few steps towards the door, stopping only for a moment.  

“Don’t stick around here too long, kid,” he muttered under his breath as he picked up the pace again.  “Get out on your feet or out in a box.  I’ll bleed my spark out when you deserve it; cut the crap with this wishy-washy slag.”

Kup wouldn’t stay. He’d have to trust that Springer would come through fighting. And if he didn’t come through….

He’d come through. He fraggin’ better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


	15. Powerless, Done - Rodimus & Drift

“Did you think I would abandon you?”

Rodimus looked up and found Drift leaning over him from behind.

“You already left,” Rodimus pointed out, leaning forward to put his chin in his hands and his hands on his knees. “I figured it would be the next reasonable step for you to take.”

“Mmh,” Drift hummed and took a seat to Rodimus’ right, folding his legs as they remained quiet together, staring out at the stars.

“Can’t honestly expect you to stick with me through all of this.  What’s left for me to offer you? From the beginning I was just dragging you along with me.”  Rodimus pressed his fingers hard into his palm and didn’t look at Drift.

“I went because I wanted to,” Drift said.  “I left because I wanted to.”

“And now you’re back because you want to be.”

“That’s right.”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Rodimus said honestly.  “I can shout out plans and take this ship wherever I want but it amounts to pretty much nothing.”

“Are you tired of it?” Drift asked him.  Rodimus leaned forward, covering his optics with his hand.

“I can’t stop now,” he said quietly.

Drift smiled sadly and moved behind Rodimus, wrapping his arms around him.  He stayed that way for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wanna send in a prompt? Check out the list here and send me an ask! Yes, I am still taking them!](http://rednaelo.tumblr.com/post/131360696931)


End file.
